


Crossfire

by eliesse33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Divorce, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliesse33/pseuds/eliesse33
Summary: He wants to disappear, to meld into the shadows of his dark room. Prays to be anywhere else. He can’t escape the noise. Can’t escape the crossfire.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Crossfire

He wants to disappear, to meld into the shadows of his dark room. Prays to be anywhere else. He can’t escape the noise. Can’t escape the crossfire. 

The screaming and screeching of his parents bleeds into his previously peaceful room into his previously peaceful life. Now rocking on his bed with the pillow over his ears, he is powerless to evade the endless hatred flowing into his ears. Tears streaming down his face, he tries to live in the safety of the past. The louder he prays for release; the more broken his sanity becomes. 

Once the shouting faded into the darkness of the night, the destructive words continued to pound away at his brain as their words relentlessly repeated his mind through the night allowing him no peace. Does it ever end? Was it ever enough? 

Morning came along once again with a semblance of peace. Bright smiles and warm mugs of coffee were passed in the kitchen that previously hosted such hatred in the honestness of night. The seamless slip into “normalcy” and their public roles left his eyes burning and stomach turning. 

Yamaguchi reflected as he stared into the mirror that he was as hypocritical as his parents. He fell into his routine as quickly as they did despite the sting of the previous night sparking his nerves. He felt heavy. His eyes seemed to reflect a weight or perhaps a burden, as the light in his brown eyes seemed to be subdued. His smile was nowhere to be seen in this private moment, as if the price of his own peace was too much to pay. 

The day continued on with a bright morning sun shining on his normal path to school regardless of his own storm cloud shrouding his own joy. It seemed almost cruel. 

Seeing Tsukki gave him some clarity at last, and he was able to lift the corners of his mouth in a slight smile with a strength he didn’t know he had. For Tsukki he can bring happiness to the forefront again. He pauses in reflection that he managed to lift himself into his own role, as much of an actor as his parents. Tsukki shouts for him to hurry up from down the worn path. Shaking his head, he jogs to catch up to his friend and fall into their routine banter. He didn’t falter again. 

Days bleed into nights; nights left him bleeding. The cycle moved on. 

Tsukki tries to talk to him about it, as he notices the purple bruises underneath Yamaguchi’s eyes. Of course, he couldn’t bother Tsukki. He could handle this on his own. His friend would not understand anyway, as it is an unexpected weight that he doesn’t expect people, even his own friend, to empathise with. Tsukki has saved him enough in the past, and he wants to be able to be strong enough on his own. 

Weeks later, it takes a nasty turn. He hears his name woven into the yelling. He never realised how much of a burden that he could be. An only, unwanted child. He was never planned for, never wanted. He hasn’t earned his place, hasn’t earned enough love to matter. The ache in his chest only grew until his entire body quaked under the force of his sobs. 

Tsukki knows. Yamaguchi was not resilient enough to bring his facade to the surface in the coming days. His bloodshot eyes were dull and defeated. Hoping he would approach him for help, Tsukki attempted to give him space while his heart ached for his friend. 

Days passed before his patience came to its end. It was after practice on a Friday afternoon, and the two boys were silently treading the well worn path back to their houses. At Tsukki’s stop, he suddenly, but firmly, grabs Yamaguchi’s arm. 

Staring into his eyes, gaze searching in his face for answers, he quietly spoke, “Please, let me help you. Tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.” To his shock, he watched Yamaguchi’s eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears. Straining to catch his friend's quiet voice, Tsukki hears Yamagucchi whisper brokenly, “I can’t. Please. I can’t.” 

A few heartbeats later, Tsukki lets go of his arm and watches as his friend makes a hasty retreat toward his own home. Sighing in frustration, he decides that he will go to his friend’s house after dinner that night and stay as long as he needs to help his friend. 

In the twilight, he approaches his friend's house. The screaming reverberates through the night, cutting through the peaceful silence of the neighborhood. Eyes widening, Tsukki quickly moves to the back of the house in pursuit of his friend's window. The same window that the two would play in as kids, now acting as a bridge to his hurting friend. Peering into the darkened room, he spots Yamaguchi curled into himself on the floor facing the window. Gently knocking on the window, Tsukki prays that his friend lets him in, lets anyone in. 

Tsukki watches his friend’s head slowly rise along with his body to unlock the window for him to enter. Once inside, he hesitantly reaches out to his shorter friend, gently erasing the tear tracks from his tired expression. He doesn’t say anything; he doesn’t need to. Pulling him into an embrace, they both sink into the floor with Tsukki crying along with him for his friend’s pain. 

The shouting ends as it unceasingly does, and the now oppressive silence of the night begins to close in on the two boys wrapped in each other on the floor. Frozen in the aftermath, they simply sit and share the burden of hateful and careless words. There is nothing to be said or done when caught in the crossfire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments with any constructive criticism or advice, as I am still relatively new at this.


End file.
